Just Us
by Ryubee
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga kehidupan dan perjuangan yang harus mereka lalui. ChanyeolxBaekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Warn! GS for uke as usual [slow update]
1. Chapter 1

**Just Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS) and Other exo members**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terdiam di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. wajahnya tampak datar walaupun kini di hadapannya sepasang pemuda dan seorang gadis tengah bermesraan di ranjang. Tubuh yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang dan juga desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya tak sedikit pun membuat Baekhyun untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Baekhyun sudah sering berkunjung ke apartemen Chanyeol jadi ia bisa leluasa keluar masuk apartemen sahabatnya tersebut karena Chanyeol memberikan password apartemennya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh Chanyeolhh…eunghhh…" lenguh si gadis saat Chanyeol meremas payudara dan memelintir nipple si gadis.

"Ahhh…kau benar–benar cantik Lu" ucap Chanyeol seraya menciumi wajah dan juga leher si gadis.

Baekhyun masih tetap diam tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menginterupsi atau menganggu kegiatan panas mereka. Biarkan mereka sendiri yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ahhh Yeol... kau sangat tampan." gadis itu kembali berujar kali ini ia sambil mengusap peluh di dahi Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh…" desahan nikmat kembali keluar dari bibir mungil si gadis ketika jari Chanyeol mulai bermain di area privatnya. Menggoda klitoris gadis tersebut yang membuatnya menggelinjang.

"Kau ingin langsung ke intinya? Kau sudah sangat basah Lu" ujar Chanyeol _to the point._

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, Chanyeol baru bermain sebentar dengannya namun hasratnya benar–benar sudah bisa tak tertahankan. Harus ia akui Chanyeol benar–benar pandai menggodanya. Tanpa Chanyeol minta gadis itu sudah membuka kedua pahanya lebar–lebar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat kelakuan dan jawaban pasrah gadis itu. Oh sepertinya gadis itu tak sabar menunggu Chanyeol untuk memuaskannya.

"_Well_…sayang sekali aku masih ingin bermain–main denganmu Xi Luhan."

"_Oh shit!_ apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? Aaahhh…" gadis yang bernama Luhan tersebut tak bisa berkutik saat Chanyeol memasukan sesuatu ke dalam area privatnya. Apalagi kalau bukan vibrator.

"Sialan aku inginhhh penismu Chanyeolhhh" umpatan demi umpatan tak henti–hentinya keluar dari bibir cantik Luhan.

"Aaahhh…" Luhan mengerang nikmat ketika vibrator yang bergetar di dalam lubang vagina menyentuh g–spot miliknya membuat Luhan serasa melayang karena kenikmatan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring. Dengan santainya ia mengatur volume vibrator yang bersarang di vagina Luhan. Pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa tak hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan tersebut, ada gadis lain di ruangan ini yang sedang melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Aaahhh Chanyeol aku keluarhhh…" dan akhirnya cairan itu pun keluar dari vagina Luhan tanpa bisa dibendung. Disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol behenti bermain-main dengan vibrator tersebut dan mengeluarkannya dari vagina Luhan.

"Sepertinya kegiatan hari ini harus tertunda dulu sayang. Aku kedatangan tamu." Chanyeol berucap sambil melirik Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"APA?" Luhan memekik tak percaya atas perlakuan Chanyeol. Nafasnya masih terengah, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyiksanya seperti itu, ia tak terima.

"Maafkan aku…tapi Baekhyun sudah menungguku. Aku harus pergi." ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah kembali memakai bajunya.

Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat menahan amarah saat melihat Baekhyun diam tak bergeming. Jika bukan karena perempuan itu mungkin Chanyeol sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun Chanyeol beranjak pergi menarik Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

"Aaarrrggghhh" teriak Luhan frustasi. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya diam, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Namun pada akhirnya pria jangkung dan juga tampan yang duduk di hadapan gadis itulah yang pada akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Sudah lama untuk melihat adegan kau dan Luhan di ranjang."

"Kau cemburu?" Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tidak. Tak ada yang harus aku cemburui, kau ataupun Luhan. Kalian sahabatku jadi untuk apa aku cemburu?" jawab Baekhyun masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Cih…omong kosong. Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu Baek. Kau tak pandai berpura–pura atau menyembunyikannya."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol tersebut "_Well_…aku datang kesini bukan untuk membahas masalah tersebut."

"Cukup basa–basinya Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin mendengar kebohongan apapun lagi dari mulutmu." Dan dengan gerakan cepat bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel dengan bibir Baekhyun yang lembut. Meraup bibir tersebut lalu melumatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan juga kelembutan. Tak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun, ia membalasnya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan saat lidah Chanyeol membelit lidahnya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukannya.

Matanya terpejam saat Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi kegiatannya harus terhenti saat ia menyadari jika saat ini air mata mengalir dari sudut mata lembut Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia membuka matanya yang masih terpejam lalu menatap tepat ke dalam manik mata Chanyeol.

"Appa…menjodohkanku dengan Sehun"

Entah apa yang ada dibenak Chanyeol sekarang. Haruskah ia marah? Haruskah ia kecewa? tidak. Semua itu tak pantas untuk ia lakukan, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mempertahankan Baekhyun. Gadis yang ia cintai untuk tetap bersamanya dan menjadikan Baekhyun milik Chanyeol seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini cerita baru yang saya buat, ceritanya lagi penjajakan kembali buat nulis dan juga ngembaliin moodnya huwe T^T. Maaf juga klo kata-katanya sedikit fulgar *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T****++ (nyerempet M)**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS) and Other exo members**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari Chanyeol terus menggengam erat jari-jemari Baekhyun, sesekali ia menciumnya dengan lembut. Ia enggan untuk melepasnya, walaupun saat ini Chanyeol tengah menyetir. Sementara Baekhyun lebih memilih diam menatap keluar jendela, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Mobil hitam milik Chanyeol menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat sudah mulai sepi. Maklum saja waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua dinihari saat mereka meninggalkan café terakhir kali.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah meninggalkan café tadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Namun sebelum itu mereka terlebih dulu singgah ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk mengemasi semua barang yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arah kaca spion, takut–takut jika mereka diikuti oleh kendaraan lain yang merupakan orang–orang suruhan ayah gadis cantik yang duduk disebelahnya.

Sebenarnya tak banyak yang tahu jika Baekhyun memiliki apartemen termasuk orang tuanya. Apartemen tersebut dibeli Baekhyun secara sembunyi–sembunyi, karena orangtuanya tidak setuju jika ia membeli sebuah unit apartemen. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki apartemen. Apartemen itu hanya digunakan Baekhyun untuk sekali–kali waktu saja, sekedar untuk melepas penat ataupun beristirahat. Karena bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya di mansion mewah milik keluarganya.

Walaupun tak ada yang mengetahui apartemen Baekhyun tapi tetap saja Chanyeol harus berhati–hati bukan? Bisa dikatakan jika saat ini Chanyeol tengah "menculik" anak dari salah seorang pengusaha paling berkuasa di Korea. Chanyeol yakin jika ayah Baekhyun cepat atau lambat akan mengetahui kepergian putrinya dari rumah dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi ayah Baekhyun jika ia menemukan putrinya sedang dibawa kabur oleh Chanyeol, yang notabene adalah anak dari Tuan Park.

Tuan Park adalah pengusaha yang cukup tersohor dan patut diperhitungkan keberadaannya, dan merupakan salah satu rival bisnis ayah Baekhyun. Hubungan keduanya bisa dikatakan tak cukup baik, karena mereka saling berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain, persaingan bisnis. Tapi hubungan orangtua mereka yang seperti itu justru tak berpengaruh pada kedua anak mereka. Persahabatan yang erat justru terjalin diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sejak keduanya dipertemukan di bangku _senior high school_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membelokan mobilnya ke salah satu basement apartemen yang cukup megah, yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai apartemen Kris. Kris adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah sampai, untuk sementara kita akan tinggal disini. kau tak mungkin tinggal di apartemenku atau apartemenmu sendiri, mereka bisa menemukanmu disana. Aku yakin ayahmu sedang mencarimu, kau tak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tak peduli tentang dimana ia akan tinggal sekarang. Yang penting untuknya sekarang adalah pergi dari rumah agar terbebas dari perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan ayahnya. Keduanya memasuki lift menuju apartemen bernomor 068 tersebut, unit apartemen Kris.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemen Kris terlebih dahulu, yang kemudian disusul oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Kris memang memberikan password apartemennya pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bisa lebih leluasa berkunjung ke apartemennya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kris memberikan password apartemennya secara cuma–cuma kepada sahabatnya itu. Itu semua karena Chanyeol yang sering datang berkunjung ke apartemennya, baik untuk urusan bisnis, mengobrol atau bahkan hanya sekedar menginap.

Bisa dikatakan jika apartemen Kris adalah rumah kedua bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa keluar masuk apartemen Kris, bahkan ia juga tak canggung untuk keluar ataupun masuk tanpa izin ke apartemen Kris. Untunglah Kris bukan tipe sahabat yang akan mempermasalahkan hal–hal kecil seperti itu. Kris sudah terbiasa menemukan sahabat tidak tahu dirinya itu datang ke apartemennya secara tiba–tiba seperti sekarang ini.

"_O__h, __S__hit__._ Chanyeol." umpat kris yang baru muncul dari dalam kamarnya, ketika menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di apartemennya "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari mulut Kris, walaupun ia sering menemukan Chanyeol secara tiba–tiba di apartemennya, tapi ia cukup kaget karena tak mengira akan kedatangan tamu –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- pada saat dini hari, tak seperti waktu biasanya. Selain itu juga, ia cukup kesal karena aktivitasnya dengan sang kekasih harus terganggu oleh kedua tamu tak diundang ini.

"Untuk sementara waktu aku dan Baekhyun akan tinggal disini."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ucap Kris menyelidik

"Tuan Byun menjodohkan putrinya dengan pewaris tunggal Pacific Coorporation, Oh Sehun."

"Dan kau membawa kabur putrinya untuk dijodohkan, begitu?" Kris melanjutkan ucapan Chanyeol "Sudah kuduga. _Well_ kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang biasa kau gunakan." ujarnya, sambil kembali masuk ke kamar untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, hari ini ia benar–benar merasa lelah. bukan hanya fisik, tapi hatinya juga. Perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahnya secara sepihak, juga tentang Chanyeol dan Luhan, yang tengah bermesraan, terlintas dalam memori otaknya. Entah kenapa saat membayangkan kembali tentang kedua sahabatnya itu, hatinya benar–benar merasa sakit. Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan mata, melupakan kejadian tersebut, namun suara Chanyeol mengeinterupsinya.

"Kau belum tidur, hmm?" terdengar suara bass milik Chanyeol. Perlahan lelaki itu naik ketempat tidur ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memunggunginya. Tangannya yang kekar memeluk erat pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun, lalu memutar tubuh wanita itu hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol menatap tepat hazel mata Baekhyun, dan lagi Chanyeol mengungkapkan kata yang selalu ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mencium keningnya dengan lembut, begitu hangat. Baekhyun menyukainya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, walaupun Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun membalas ungkapan cintanya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bodoh, perempuan ini begitu bodoh pikir Chanyeol, membohongi perasaannya sendiri hanya demi orang lain.

Tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Baekhyun, bahwa hatinya menginginkan Chanyeol. Laki–laki ini begitu sempurna. Siapa saja pasti ingin memiliki Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya, termasuk Luhan. Wajah yang tampan dan kekayaan yang berlimpah, pasti akan membuat wanita mana saja betekuk lutut pada lelaki tampan ini.

"Jangan memikirkan orang lain, disini hanya ada kau dan aku." ujar Chanyeol

"Aku tahu."

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka, saling menatap menyelami pikiran dan perasaan masing–masing. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang memabukan. Menautkan lidah masing–masing, menyesapnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman,hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dengan nafas keduanya yang terengah. Di pandanginya Baekhyun yang kini masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, matanya yang sayu namun diselimuti oleh gairah membuat Chanyeol ingin melakukan lebih.

"Lakukan Yeolli-" ujar Baekhyun, seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen Kris, ia cukup bersyukur karena sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Kau memasak apa Tao?" tanya Baekhyun pada gadis bermata panda yang sedang asik berkutat di dapur . Tao merupakan kekasih dari Kris dan berkebangsaan China, selama ini dialah yang menemani Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen sementara Chanyeol dan Kris bekerja. Ia bersyukur akan hal itu, karena ia mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak bicara.

"Aku akan membuat _bimbimap_ untuk kita makan malam nanti _jie_. Aku menyuruh Kris dan Chanyeol _oppa_ untuk pulang cepat malam ini. aku ingin kalian mencoba masakanku. Tapi kurasa aku harus membeli beberapa bahan ke supermarket. Bahan yang ada tidak akan cukup untuk kita berempat." Tao melepas celemeknya dan bersiap untuk berangkat

"Aku akan menemanimu." ujar Baekhyun

"_Jiejie_ tunggu saja disini aku tidak akan lama, lagipula Chanyeol _oppa_ melarangku untuk tidak membiarkanmu pergi keluar."

"Hey ayolah, hanya ke supermarket. Lagipula jaraknya cukup dekat. Aku bosan jika hanya berdiam diri disini, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu membawa barang belanjaan. Tenanglah tak akan ada yang mengikutiku, buktinya sampai sekarang tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menemukanku disini. Semua akan baik–baik saja." Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Tao menginggigit bibir bawahnya ragu atas keputusan Baekhyun ikut dengannya, Tapi mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang meyakinkan, pada akhirnya ia tetap mengijinkan Baekhyun ikut. Dengan syarat bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh jauh-jauh darinya.

"Kau yakin, tak ada lagi yang harus kita beli Tao-ya?"

"Tidak _jie_, aku sudah mencatat semuanya. Jadi tak mungkin ada yang tertinggal."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu memasak."

Jarak supermarket yang dekat membuat keduanya tak perlu waktu lama untuk berbelanja.

Kini keduanya tengah berjalan kembali menuju apartemen Kris dan semuanyaa memang tampak baik–baik saja. Tak ada orang mencurigakan yang mengikuti mereka, Tao cukup bersyukur akan hal itu.

Bruuugh…

Tao dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, keduanya membeku di tempat ketika mendengar suara benda di banting. Tao mempercepat langkahnya, dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Tao sangat yakin jika suara ribut-ribut barusan berasal dari unit apartemen kekasihnya. Karena tampak pintu apartemen Kris yang sedikit terbuka.

Dan ternyata benar dugaannya, ia melihat Kris yang tengah mengerang kesakitan di lantai dan juga Chanyeol yang tengah bergelut dengan beberapa orang berpakaian seragam serba hitam. Keadaan Chanyeol tak bisa dibilang jauh lebih baik dari kris, terdapat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya, tapi setidaknya ia masih mampu untuk menghalau pukulan–pukulan dari pria berseragam tersebut.

"_Gege_" Tao berteriak histeris lalu merengkuh Kris yang masih meraung–raung kesakitan, tak mempedulikan pria–pria berseragam tersebut.

"Tao ada apa? astaga-" bola mata Baekhyun melebar saat menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya, Kris yang yang babak belur juga Chanyeol yang sedang bergelut dan dihajar oleh pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam yang ia yakini sebagai suruhan ayahnya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dan pria–pria berseragam itu secara bergantian. Baekhyun masih membeku diambang pintu, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Bawa dia." ucap salah seorang pria berbaju hitam, ketika menyadari orang yang mereka cari tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Dan tanpa membuang–buang waktu, mereka segera membawa Baekhyun secara paksa masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Tidaaaaak….tidaaaak….Chanyeol" Baekhyun berteriak meminta pertolongan, berharap jika Chanyeol bisa menyelamatkannya. "Kumohon lepaskan aku…Chanyeol…" ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi. Baekhyun berusaha berontak mencoba melawan saat dirinya, diseret secara paksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun tenaganya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan dua orang pria yang kini tengah menahannya.

"Jangan bawa dia" teriak Chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan pria berjas hitam tersebut yang tengah menyeret dan memasukan Baekhyun secara paksa ke dalam mobil. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak digubris dan mobil hitam yang membawa Baekhyun segera melesat membelah jalanan.

Tak kehilangan akal, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari area tersebut lalu mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi berusaha menyusul mobil yang membawa Baekhyun. Dan tak perlu waktu lama mobilnya berhasil mensejajari mobil Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang, ia yakin jika saat pulang nanti ayahnya akan memarahinya habis–habisan dan mau tak mau ia harus terjebak dalam perjodohan yang tak diinginkan.

"Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun, saat matanya melihat dan menyadari jika mobil yang ada disebelah mobilnya adalah mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha membuka kaca mobil, memuklnya dengan sekuat tenaga berharap kaca itu pecah. Tentu saja usahanya tak berhasil karena dihalangi oleh _bodyguard_ ayahnya yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Menyadari jika mereka tengah diikuti, mobil tersebut menambah cepat laju kendaraannya. Begitupula dengan mobil Chanyeol yang berusaha menyamai kecepatan mobil yang membawa Baekhyun. Saling mendahului satu sama lain, seolah tak perduli jalanan yang licin habis terkena hujan, tak ada yang mau mengalah, hingga pada akhirnya…

Braaak…

Salah satu mobil tersebut berguling beberapa kali di aspal yang keras setelah sebelumnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Membuat penumpang yang berada dalam mobil tersebut tak sadarkan diri dengan diselimuti darah yang mengotori bajunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eiii apa ini? ****A****da yang tau mobil siapa itu yang tabrakan? ****A****da yang mau main tebak****-****tebakan?**** A****da yang tau kedepannya kayak gimana? hehehe...**

**Gimana chap ini?****Ada yang kurang ga?**_**tell me guys**_**…**

**Review juseyo~**** P****pyong ^^**

**Saya ****lagi penjajakan kembali buat nulis~ dan juga ngembaliin moodnya huweeee T^****T**


End file.
